Random Word Generator 100
by ellie.and.me
Summary: A set of 100 Ron and Hermione based ficlets using a randomly generated word as the prompt.
1. Commentator

**Hello everyone! I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing by stretching my brain a little with this series. I plan on keeping each chapter pretty short…probably about the same length as this one. Hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

**Sadly, nothing Harry Potter related is even remotely mine.**

**/ / / **

**[1] Commentator**

The repeated crunching of gravel under her feet alluded to how much of a hurry she was in to reach the pitch. She was late. Two hours ago she had set herself up in the library to finish her essay. Ten minutes ago she had looked up and realized the library was completely empty save herself. It was almost half past, and she had sprinted to the Dormitory to drop off her books before bundling up and heading out into the crisp air.

Stair after wooden stair, she ascended until she could see the sea of scarlet and gold. Zacharias' booming voice could be heard throughout the grounds, so she had some sort of tabs on the game when she emerged amongst the cheering students. Luna was not hard to find in the crowd, and Hermione quickly found her place next to the smiling young woman.

Brown eyes automatically scanned the pitch as quickly as possible. She was frustrated and upset with him, but the action occurred instinctively. There was no thought to the girl with the light brown curls squealing two rows in front of her. The only concern was finding those blue eyes whether her brain wanted her to or not.

She didn't immediately find any blue, but she found their owner in complete concentration. Her muscles tensed as she watched the Quaffle launch in Ron's direction. A perfectly timed block kept the ball out of Gryffindor's goal and produced an eruption of roars from the present section.

Throwing his fists in the air, the redhead beamed. Suddenly, blue met brown and her body froze. The cheering blurred as blue bore into brown. The sense of pride was a brief two-way street until both parties looked down cheeks burning.

Nothing around the two faces changed. Emotions were still running high, and the hazy volume of white noise around the two returned to a frenzy. Hermione studied her shoes, but the warmth never fully left her cheeks. He looked to _her_ first.


	2. Void

**Here is the second installment! I had a lot of trouble deciding what I wanted to write about for this chapter haha. "Void" led me in so many extremely different directions, and I'm quite indecisive. This is what I settled with…after messing around with too many ideas to count. Sorry it took so long. Also finals.**

**/ / /**

**[2] Void**

From the doorway, all that was visible was orange. Not only were the walls painted the vibrant color, but the posters, bedspread, and furniture that she was so accustomed to were also glowing. The window was open allowing much more of the setting sunlight to warm every inch of the space. Calmly making her way across the room she noticed more orange out on the rooftop shining in the rays.

He heard her as soon as she opened the door. He knew she was trying to stay quiet, but with the house as silent as it was, missing any sound was difficult. He remained still in his seated position on the rooftop staring out over the treetops toward the setting sun. A warm breeze danced through the yard, and Ron watched a swarm of gnats tumble around before reassembling.

She approached the window and leaned against the sill fixed perfectly at elbow height. Her heart broke a little each time she found him like this. It had been three months, yet the scars ran deep. She stepped up on the chair and lowered herself onto the roof remembering the first time she found him up here. She had placed the chair under the window that first morning, and the fact that he hadn't moved it made her smile. A welcome invitation.

Ron maintained his position content with her company. He waited as she settled to his left until they both gazed out at the countryside. Bravely, he looked to her. She smiled softly and met his eyes recognizing the achievement. The countless times she had found him here resulted in the two staring out at the land for hours and her all but begging him to finally come inside. This time he initiated the interaction. He was healing.

Hermione lifted her fingers to his forehead and brushed his hair to the side his skin practically reddening on contact. She blushed pleased that such a small gesture evoked that kind of response. Below, Mrs. Weasley's voice could be heard calling the two to supper. Ron's eyebrows scrunched with emotion, and he opened his mouth to explain himself but no words were found. Hermione's thumb brushed his cheek and traced down until her hand was covering his heart.

"I know," she whispered, and that was all he needed.

His hand covered hers lacing their fingers together and she recognized a hint of a smile on his lips. He stood up and, still holding onto her hand, helped her to her feet. They silently made their way to the window, Ron followed Hermione through, and he closed the window behind him. When he turned around she was at his door hand on the knob.

"Wait," he breathed and made quick strides to her side. She turned to him, confused, with her back now to the door. Then, he was suddenly wrapping around her. His large hands found her hips moving around to her lower back, yet that wasn't close enough. A hand travelled up her back to pull her even closer to him. Hermione's arms were trapped between them, hands flat on Ron's chest. He was abruptly still. "Thank you," he whispered looking deep into her eyes before capturing her lips in a gentle kiss.

Hermione smiled against his lips and noted the raw emotion as he pulled away and loosened his grip on her. One hand settled at her side, but the other trailed over his heart yet again. She smiled; the void was healing.


	3. Crowd

**Hello again. Yes, I know it has been almost a month (oops), but now that I'm finally settled into my summer schedule I am going to try and write much more often. Without further ado…number 3!**

**/ / / **

**[3] Crowd**

I rubbed my eyes once again as I descended the last flight of stairs of The Burrow. I stopped two steps from the bottom to take in the kitchen scene. Mum was bustling about preparing breakfast as always. She was teary eyed like she had been consistently for the past couple of days, but I tried to ignore that fact. Dad was sitting at the head of the table as usual intently stirring his morning tea. I admire him for being the rock for Mum during this horrid time. Then there were the siblings, only one of them distinctly missing. He had been in his room since we returned which was expected, yet his absense was deafening. I was the last one to arrive in the kitchen still clad in my pajama trousers and vest.

And there she was. God she looked amazing at all hours of the day. She, too, was dressed in her pajamas with her curls tied back from her face.

"Ah, Ron. Glad to see you out of bed before noon," my father said, his eyes not quite shining as they normally do. My mother glanced up to meet my gaze, but that was all she could muster. No one else noticed my entrance save Hermione. I took the spot across from her as Ginny had already claimed the seat to her left. Her eyes met mine immediately, and we both softly smiled.

"Morning," I said softly and her smile grew even more.

"Morning," she smiled back before returning to her plate of steaming breakfast, a blush growing on her cheeks.

I looked to the other end of the table waiting for the food to be passed around, and all sets of mischevious eyes were on me with matching smug grins. I could feel my ears reddening quickly. Mum finally sat down pulling a chair up next to Dad and beside Hermione. For the first time in four days there was a life behind her eyes. She looked right up at me, and I could see a hint of relief in her eyes. I guess with all of the – death – we have experienced, it's nice to see a new beginning.

Something brushed against my toes, and I tried not to jump as I glanced up looking for the culprit. Hermione was looking directly at me with flushed cheeks. I could see it in her eyes…she saw it in my mum too. _We_ were her hope.


End file.
